Spinelli's Mission
by SOGH1963
Summary: Spinelli sets out to find his parents after Jason tells Jake he is the father. Spinelli makes a shocking discovery. I do NOT own General Hospital or any of it's characters.


_**Spinelli's Mission**_

**Summary: **When Jake finds out that Jason is his father, Spinelli tries to find his family. Shocking discoveries are made

**Note: **This takes place after the Carnival story that I wrote. Jake is 12 years old. Jason and Sam have a girl named Lila McCall (Sam wanted to name her other daughter who was stillborn that) who is 9 years old. Alan wasn't the only one who died in the hostage crisis. Michael and Morgan were still close to Sonny and he was trying to become closer to Kristina and Dante

Chapter 1: Jason. Jake is Missing

As Jason and Sam were getting ready to take their 9 year old daughter, Lila, to Kelly's the phone rang. Sam called from upstairs "Can you get that?" Jason went to the phone and Elizabeth's voice came on and said "Jason. Jake is missing. I think Anthony's soldiers are behind this." Jason told her that he would do everything in his power to find Jake. He hung up the phone just as Sam and Lila came down the stairs. Lila was so upset when Jason said that he couldn't go because Jake was missing. Sam explained to Lila that Jake could be in trouble and Jason has to be a hero and save him, Lila seemed to understand. Sam told Lila that they could have a girl's night out and Lila was out the door. Sam gave Jason a kiss, wished him luck and followed her daughter out the door. Jason called Spinelli who was in the office and told him to come to the Penthouse immediately and then he hung up the phone.

Moments later Spinelli arrived at Jason's and Jason told Spinelli that they had to find Jake. Spinelli pulled out his laptop to search the security cameras. Spinelli figured out that the Zacchara soldiers took Jake and they were headed north. Spinelli closed his laptop and him and Jason went into Jason's car and headed north. Spinelli then opened his laptop to continue to check and follow the Zacchara soldiers who took Jake. Jason turned to Spinelli and said "This is all my fault. If Jake wasn't my kid, none of this would happen." Spinelli told Jason that they would find Jake, but all Jason could say was "This is the second time Zacchara has kidnapped Jake. Every time I save him, they will just keep taking him." Spinelli said "Turn right."

As they drove Sam called and Spinelli answered the phone "Hey any luck?" asked Sam. "Not yet, but listen I'm putting you on speakerphone and try to comfort your husband. He believes this whole thing is his fault." Spinelli said as he put the phone on speaker. "Hey hunny. Listen to me. This is not your fault and you need to focus on getting Jake back and you kill the Zacchara soldiers so they can't take Jake anymore." Jason told her that she was right and thanked her as he hung up the phone.

Jason thought, Jake is only 12 years old and he had been through more than anyone goes through in their normal lives. Spinelli told Jason to turn left and they should come to an underground cave where they were keeping Jake. They came to the underground cave and got out of the car and headed toward the cave.

They walked down into the cave and found Jake. "What are you doing here, Jason?" asked Jake. Spinelli told him that they were here to save him and they would put guards on him. When Jake asked why, Jason told him "Back when you were 3, Anthony Zacchara kidnapped you at the carnival because he found out that you were my son" Jake looked at Jason "No you're wrong Lucky Spencer is my father! There is no way a mobster is my father." Jason bent down to look at Jake and said "Listen to me, you are my son. If you don't believe me ask your mother." Jake still didn't want to believe it. Spinelli, Jason and Jake headed to the car.

Chapter 2: We Found Him

When they got in the car, Jake called Elizabeth and told her that he was safe and asked her if Jason was seriously his father. When Elizabeth told him yes Jake hung up the phone. "I can't believe my mother let me live a lie. Jason, you're right. You are my dad." "Look Jake. Your mom did this to protect you" said Jason. Jason asked Jake if he was hungry and Jake said yes. Jason pulled into Kelly's parking lot and got Jake out of the car.

Inside Kelly's, Jake and Jason bonded and informed each other on what they wanted to know. Spinelli hung back and watched as father and son bonded, it made him want to find his parents and see if he had any siblings.

After there dinner, the 3 of them headed to Elizabeth's place when Jake suggested that he come to Jason's so he can bond with his father. Jason told him that his mother would want to see him and they can get together in a couple of days. Jake agreed and they arrived at Elizabeth's where Spinelli witnessed another family moment when Elizabeth, Lucky, Cameron and Aiden all gave Jake a hug. Jason told Elizabeth that he would have guards at the house by morning and him and Spinelli headed back to the car.

In the car, Jason noticed Spinelli wasn't himself so he asked what was wrong and Spinelli told Jason that nothing was wrong. They headed back to the Penthouse where Sam and Lila were waiting for them. Lila ran to give Jason a hug and Sam gave Jason a big hug and kiss.

After Sam had put Lila to bed, and Jason was taking a shower, she came down to see Spinelli on his laptop. "What cha doing?" Sam asked. Spinelli told her that he was trying to find his parents. She understood what it was like to not know who your parents are and she agreed to help him any way she could because after all there is no better P.I. than McCall and Jackal.

When Jason came out of the shower, Sam told him that Spinelli was trying to find his parents. Jason thought it was great. Jason went down the stairs to hear Spinelli talking to his grandmother. Spinelli was asking her where his parents were. She told him that his father was dead, but his mother was still alive but she wasn't going to tell him who or where she is. Spinelli tricked his grandmother into telling him that his father died of heart attack during a hostage crisis in Port Charles. The first thing that popped into Spinelli's head was Alan Quartermaine, Jason's father, because he died of a heart attack during the hostage crisis.

Chapter 3: You're My Mother?

Once Spinelli hung up with his grandmother, he searched deaths during hostage crisis in Port Charles and found hundreds of searches. This was going to take awhile. Spinelli asked Jason to help him find his mother because his father was dead. Jason agreed to help him, but told him that he should take a blood test and compare it to Monica first because Alan was the most well known man who died in the hostage crisis.

Spinelli and Jason went to General Hospital and ran into Monica Quartermaine. Jason and Monica talked for a while, when a woman showed up. "Oh man. What is she doing here?"asked Monica. "What her?" asked Jason pointing to the woman. "Ya" said Monica. "Who is she?" asked Jason. Spinelli ran up to her and said "Grandma." Jason and Monica walked up to Spinelli and his grandmother, Spinelli introduced his grandmother to them and Monica said that they had already met. "She's always been a stick in the mud" said Spinelli's grandma to Monica. "Well that's the way people turn out when their own mother betrays the by stealing their child and telling the parents the child is dead" said Monica to Spinelli's grandma. Spinelli's grandma looked at Monica, then at Spinelli, then at Jason.

"Monica. Sweetheart. You're child is not dead, he is right here" said Spinelli's grandma. "Mom. What do you mean. Jason's not my kid he's Alan and Susan's" said Monica. "Not Jason. Spinelli" said Spinelli's grandma. "Grandma. Are you telling me that Monica is my mother?" asked Spinelli confused as Monica and Jason had their jaws dropped. "And Alan was your father. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before he died. He would have been happy to have another son, especially one like you" said Spinelli's grandma as she gave him a hug. "One question for you mom. Why did you take our child and say that he was dead?" asked Monica, still trying to believe that she had another son. "You and Alan could not raise a child right. A.J. didn't turn out the greatest. Emily was murdered. Jason's in the mob." "We couldn't raise a child right! A.J. grew up loving his family. Emily's murder was not our fault. Jason being in the mob was due to memory loss. If he didn't lose his memory, he would have been a doctor. A very successful one if I might add" said an outraged Monica.

Monica clocked out and left with Jason and Spinelli following close behind leaving Spinelli's grandma in the hospital. Monica, Jason and Spinelli got into Monica's car as she drove to the Quartermaine mansion to tell them about their new family member. When they arrived at the Quartermaine mansion, the Quartermaines were not too thrilled to see Jason and his cyber hacker and they were even less thrilled when Monica had told them that Spinelli was her's and Alan's son. Spinelli felt like he didn't belong so he headed for the door and Jason asked if he could talk to his brother alone and they all agreed to let Jason talk to Spinelli alone. Jason ran after Spinelli and asked him what was wrong and when Spinelli told him that he felt he didn't belong, Jason told him how the Quartermaines look at him like he's a disgrace but he doesn't let it bother him and Spinelli shouldn't either. They went back inside.

Chapter 4: Bonding With Your Family

Monica vowed to bond with her only child that was alive and hers. She and Spinelli had many mother and son bonding moments and over time the Quartermaines learned to accept Spinelli. Spinelli helped Monica bond with Jason and the Quartermaines learned to accept Jason as well. Of course Edward still believed both of his grandsons were still a disgrace, but nothing was going to change his mind. Tracy believed this was going to cause problems because there was another Quartermaine that was going to want her Quartermaine cash. All in all, they learned that he was family and the Quartermaines always stick together. It really helped the bonding with Tracy when Spinelli told her that he hasn't been a Quartermaine for that long, so he didn't want to impose with money.

Jason came home early everyday so he can spend time with his daughter, Lila and his son, Jake. Sam let Jason take Lila out for the day and he decided to call Elizabeth and see if he could take Jake out for the day. Elizabeth said that he could, so Jason and Lila got in the car and headed off to get Jake. When they arrived at Elizabeth's, Jake was already ready because he was excited that his father wanted to bond with him. Both kids decided to go to the movies, so Jason took them to the movies.

2 hours later, the kids wanted to go to Kelly's for a milkshake so they went to Kelly's where they ran into Sonny with his kids Michael, Morgan, Kristina and Dante. Sonny pushed another table next to theirs and told Jason to sit down with them. Michael was once again trying to convince Kristina that Sonny was a great dad and he cares about all his kids. Jason was telling Jake about why he gave him to Lucky. Morgan and Dante were talking about the Yankees. Mike Corbin came and sat down with them and started to bond with Sonny. Lila started to ask Michael and Kristina a riddle and it took each of them 7 guesses to get the right answer. Monica and Spinelli showed up and sat down with them as well. They were all family in some way and it may have taken a while, but they bonded over dinner at Kelly's.

Fathers and mothers bonded with their children. Brothers and sisters bonded with each other. Cousins bonded with each other. Aunts and uncles bonded with their nieces and nephews.


End file.
